Inesperado
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Goo Jun Pyo ha notado a su esposa rara, Geum Jan Di aparenta ser la misma de siempre pero sabe que algo no esta bien. Cuando descubran lo que sucede, no será lo que esperaban. Porque las cosas no suceden como las planeamos ONE SHOT
DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

Hola, aquí otro One-Shot de mi segunda pareja favorita del dorama, la primera es SoEul jaja en fin espero que lo disfruten. (Ya pronto me animaré a escribir una historia más larga lo prometo ya tengo las ideas en mente)

Geum Jan Di despertó como todas las mañanas (O más bien madrugadas) antes que su esposo. Llevaban dos años de casados y no podía explicar lo diferente que era su vida a lo que imagino. Cuando acepto la propuesta de nada más y nada menos el famoso heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa ella esperaba un cambio de 180 grados en su vida, de vivir en un pequeño apartamento a vivir en una mansión, de hacer todo sola a que todo lo hicieran por ella, en fin todo lo que ya había visto que era la vida de un heredero.

Pero no fue así, ella se sorprendió de lo rápido que se adapto, además de que Jun Pyo tomo en cuenta su opinión acerca de donde vivirían, cuanta gente quería que tuvieran a su servicio, que labores quería hacer ella y cuales prefería delegar a otras personas.

Finalmente Jun Pyo mando construir su actual vivienda, era grande pero no tanto como la mansión Goo, tenían personal suficiente a su disposición pues a pesar de que Jan Di quería hacer todo como una buena esposa, el trabajo era demasiado. Convertirse en doctora requería mucho tiempo a veces se sentía culpable pero era curiosa la manera en que Jun Pyo había madurado, si bien en otro tiempo le habría reprochado que no pasaba tiempo con él, ahora lo aceptaba. Ok, aún existían ocasiones en que se comportaba como un niño pequeño que requería atención, pero a comparación del pasado, esto sucedía en raras ocasiones.

Jan Di se puso de pie y se dio un baño mientras Jun Pyo seguía dormido, sabía que pronto despertaría por lo cual se apresuro a estar lista. Ese día decidió que era buena idea cocinar el desayuno así que bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde el chef le sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a que la señora de la casa cocinara algunas veces.

-Yo prepararé el desayuno- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Señorita-

- _Aish_ llámeme por mi nombre-

-Sabe que no puedo-

-Araso, dime que pasa-

-No sería mejor si usted cocina lo que se llevará de comer, se que si prepara un almuerzo para su esposo le alegrará el día-

-Tienes razón, está bien pero por favor quiero un desayuno sencillo-

-Si señorita-

La chica puso manos a la obra, esmerándose no por primera vez en hacer un almuerzo para Jun Pyo. Media hora después Jun Pyo y ella desayunaban

-¿Cuánto dura tu turno hoy?-

-Doce horas-

Jun Pyo asintió algo molesto, odiaba que Jan Di trabajará tanto pero sabía que no había nada que hacer, ese era su sueño y él no iba a interponerse entre ella y su meta. A pesar del tiempo, el aún se sentía culpable por la herida en el hombro que la imposibilito de seguir nadando, por ello no expresaba abiertamente su descontento. Pero doce horas era mucho tiempo "Parece que hoy trabajaré doce horas en la compañía" Pensó.

Desde que regreso, el grupo Shin Hwa había crecido aún más, muchos se preguntaban cual era el secreto de su éxito pero la verdad era algo simple, el trabajaba el mismo tiempo que Jan Di, aunque ella no lo supiera a veces se quedaba jornadas de 48 horas en la compañía haciendo negocios mientras ella hacia su residencia en el hospital. Cada que Jan Di tenía el día libre, Jun Pyo limpiaba su agenda y descansaba no importando que cancelará reuniones urgentes, o las cancelaba o enviaba al Secretario Jung a atenderlas, lo único que quería era estar con su esposa.

-Pasaré por ti-

-No te preocupes, puedo pedir que me traigan-

-Jan Di-

Jan Di miro a su esposo y como siempre no pudo negarse a su pedido

- _Araso_ \- Ambos desayunaron tranquilos y se dirigieron al trabajo.

Cuando Jun Pyo llego noto que el Secretario Jung parecía nervioso

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Joven, lamento informar que tendrá que hacer varios viajes de negocios-

Le entrego una lista donde se detallaban los viajes a realizar "Son muchos días fuera"

-Ani, acomoda todo para hacerlo en un solo viaje-

-Pero joven…-

-Avísame cuando esté listo-

-Está bien-

El secretario Jung sabía cuánto odiaba los viajes Jun Pyo, eso solo significaba estar lejos de su esposa por lo que decidió hacer un plan para que los viajes se hicieran en uno solo.

-No olvide que mañana es el evento de caridad llevado a cabo por la Compañía JK- Dijo el Secretario Jung antes de marcharse

Jun Pyo saco la invitación, lo había olvidado, y seguramente a su esposa le pasaría lo mismo. Justo cuando iba a llamarla, su teléfono sonó, era ella.

-Jun Pyo-

-Hola cariño- Dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que su esposa estaría sonrojada o incomoda del otro lado de la línea

-Este…bien..Oye no olvides el evento de mañana-

-¿Te acordaste?-

-Más bien Jae Kyung me llamo hace un momento gritando que si no asistíamos nos diéramos por muertos-

-Esa mono, _araso_ ¿Podrás ir?-

-¿Podemos llegar tarde? Mañana mi turno es d pero necesitare un vestido y arreglarme-

-No te preocupes, no hay problema-

- _Araso_ , te veo en un rato.-

Jun Pyo sonrió y comenzó con sus labores del día, si sería un día largo.

En el Hospital Shin Hwa, Geum Jan Di miraba su teléfono después de terminar la llamada con su esposo, sabía que si por él fuera no asistirían al evento, pero era el CEO del Grupo Shin Hwa, no había nada que hacer. Últimamente se sentía muy extraña un poco triste pero no comprendía la razón, a veces cuando tenía unos minutos a solas, el solo recordar el pasado le dolía tanto que una o dos lágrimas la traicionaban. Otras veces cuando miraba a su esposo quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, tenía miedo de perderlo, no sabía de dónde salían todos los miedos y tristezas, cada vez se preocupaba más ¿Algo estaba mal con ella? No pudo detenerse a pensar en ello cuando la llamaron para asistir como apoyo en una cirugía.

.

.

Era una noche algo fría pero eso no era impedimento para que los reporteros se agazaparan cerca de la entrada de uno de los Hoteles pertenecientes al grupo JK donde se llevaba a cabo un evento de caridad. Los autos llegaban, los invitados eran fotografiados y acosados por las preguntas de los reporteros. Finalmente llego un auto negro, primero descendió el CEO del Grupo Shin Hwa y después su esposa, ambos sonrieron a las cámaras y se apresuraron a entrar, pero los reporteros eran insistentes, sin embargo no lograron obtener ni una sola palabra de la pareja.

El salón de eventos estaba adornado de manera sencilla pero elegante. Jan Di ya no se intimidaba por ello, ambos divisaron a sus amigos y se acercaron.

-Tarde como siempre- Les grito Jae Kyung

-Di que vinimos mono, si por mi fuera Jan Di estaría descansando en nuestra casa-

-Aish!-

Los demás reían ante la pequeña riña, era extraño como ahora Jae Kyung era una amiga importante para ellos. El resto del F4 y Ga Eul también estaban ahí. El evento se llevo a cabo casi sin contratiempos, Jan Di de nuevo no tenía mucho apetito, así que cuando llevaron la comida estuvo a punto de pedir que se la llevaran pero sabía que si decía algo Jun Pyo se preocuparía y se irían de ahí de inmediato. Ya era el tercer día de la semana que no tenía mucha hambre, cada vez estaba más preocupada _"¿Qué me pasa?"._ Pero Jan Di hizo un esfuerzo, comió, disfruto el rato con sus amigos y cuando ya no podía con el sueño, le pidió a Jun Pyo que se retiraran. Jun Pyo notaba que Jan Di había estado comportándose de manera extraña, pero no dijo nada, sabía que si algo le pasaba, él se enteraría. Llegaron a su casa, entraron a su habitación y Jun Pyo ayudo a Jan Di a alistarse para ir a dormir, sabía que ella estaba exhausta.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Jun Pyo se encontraba en su oficina leyendo el periódico, quería romperlo, de nuevo los rumores, esos estúpidos rumores que no paraban. Desde un año atrás había algunos rumores que no lo dejaban en paz: divorcio y embarazo.

Dos rumores distintos, pero existían y cada que se presentaba con Jan Di a algún evento ambos rumores regresaban cada vez con más fuerza. La gente no se explicaba como con dos años de casados no tuvieran planes de tener una familia

-Tontos- Murmuro por lo bajo, el otro rumor iba de la mano con el primero, siempre se preguntaban si había alguna posibilidad de un divorcio entre Jan Di y él. Cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, rogando que alguien callara esos rumores. Por Dios solo tenían dos años de casados, había parejas que pasaban cinco años sin hijos, pero claro no se trataba de un simple matrimonio, era el matrimonio Goo. Todos esperaban pronto un pequeño heredero.

-Señor- Jun Pyo descubrió su rostro-Aquí está el itinerario, partiría en dos días, pero el viaje duraría un mes- Jun Pyo miro el plan detallado de la próxima ronde de viajes por negocios

-Entiendo, preparen lo necesario-

Como siempre no tenía ganas de partir a aquel viaje, pero no había opción. Además estaba esa continua preocupación por su esposa, ya eran varios días que la notaba extraña, como si solo su cuerpo estuviera ahí. Le pregunto a Ji Hoo al respecto pero él tampoco sabía nada.

Al llegar a su casa, Jan Di estaba más animada. Cenaron tranquilos pero cuando estaban a punto de dormir, Jun Pyo le contó sus planes

-Debo hacer un viaje de negocios-

-¿Por cuando tiempo?-

-Un mes-

-Jun Pyo- Dijo ella con voz dolida, él de inmediato la miro sorprendido pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando ella le hecho los brazos al cuello y comenzó a llorar.

-Me vas a dejar-

-¿Qué? ¿Jan Di qué te pasa?-Sintió como ella negaba con su cabeza-Anda dime si estás bien, hey mírame, no te dejare, solo es un viaje de negocios, todo va a estar bien-

- _Ani_ ¿Qué tal si te vas con alguna mujer? ¿Cómo lo soportaré?-

-Jan Di estás diciendo tonterías, no te voy a dejar. Tú eres la única mujer que he amado-

La chica, conmovida por sus palabras, lo beso, no sabía que le pasaba, cuando Jun Pyo le dijo que iría de viaje de nuevo el miedo la cubrió, pero ahora que lo estaba besando, fue otro el sentimiento que despertó en ella, deseo. De los besos siguieron las caricias y si bien Jun Pyo nunca entendió como habían llegado a esa situación, le hizo el amor a su esposa para probarle que no la dejaría.

Al día siguiente ninguno fue al trabajo, solo salieron de la habitación por algo para comer. Cuando Jan Di por fin se durmió Jun Pyo preparo las maletas. Una voz le decía que no fuera que algo estaba a punto de suceder, pero tuvo que callar dicha voz. Se acostó a un lado de su esposa y la abrazo, intentando alejar el mal presentimiento que se cernía sobre él.

Finalmente el día de su viaje llego. Jan Di despertó más temprano y preparo el desayuno ella misma. Se sentía un poco más tranquila después del día anterior. Pasar el día con Jun Pyo había sido de las mejores decisiones que había tomado últimamente. Vieron películas, platicaron, rieron, y claro hicieron el amor, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando varias imágenes pasaron por su mente. Sin embargo la sonrisa desapareció lentamente, se iría por un mes. Pero no era la primera vez entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Jamás lo había necesitado tanto como en ese momento pero no sabía el motivo. Ni siquiera cuando partió por aquellos cuatro años tuvo tantas inseguridades. Esta no era ella, Geum Jan Di no temía a nada y mucho menos a perder el amor de Goo Jun Pyo ¿No le había probado muchas veces que no la dejaría ir? Sacudió su cabeza desechando las inseguridades, sabía que Jun Pyo no quería ir a ese viaje, pero era necesario. Unos brazos la rodearon por detrás y ella sonrió

-¿Tu lo preparaste?- Escucho a su esposo diciendo mientras se recargaba en su hombro

-Sí, anda siéntate, no quiero que llegues tarde para que salga tu avión-

-¿Si sabes que me iré en el avión privado?-Dijo el joven de cabello rizado

-Por supuesto, pero me enojaría mucho si descubro que hiciste esperar a las personas que te acompañaran-

- _Araso_ -

Ambos desayunaron tranquilos para después alistarse. Jan Di decidió acompañarlo al aeropuerto para despedirse.

-Regresare más pronto de lo que imaginas-

-No te preocupes, toma el viaje con calma, yo estoy bien-

-¿Estás segura?, Te he notado...- Ante la mirada confundida de su esposa decidió dejar las cosas así, tal vez simplemente estaba cansada, las horas en el hospital no eran cosa de broma, trabajaba mucho, lo acompañaba a varios eventos, si, debía ser el cansancio-Por favor evita estar mucho en el hospital, come cuando debes Jan Di y cuídate-

- _Araso_ -

Jun Pyo beso su frente con ternura y luego la beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron el secretario Jung los esperaba

-Joven, es hora-

-Adiós, llámame cuando llegues-

-Lo hare-

Jun Pyo se marcho pero la sensación de que algo no estaba bien no lo abandono.

Una vez que se marcho su esposo, Jan Di se sintió sumamente triste " _Aish, ¿Cuando me habré vuelto tan dependiente de él? Debo ir al hospital, hay mucho que hacer_ " Se dijo a sí misma.

Un auto la llevo al hospital, de inmediato puso manos a la obra. Finalmente pudo tomarse un pequeño descanso, decidió ir a la cafetería por algo de beber, aun le quedaban varias horas, Jun Pyo había ido primero a Japón, así que la había llamado hace unas horas para hacerle saber que estaba bien, pero su llamada no duro mucho pues los doctores la llamaban a cada rato para que les ayudará, y si bien no se quejaba de ayudar, si se quejaba pues quería hablar más con su esposo. Jun Pyo la sorprendió cuando le dijo que mejor ella lo llamará a él en sus ratos libres. A veces le extrañaba la actitud madura de su esposo, pero agradecía por ello. Así que decidió llamarlo.

-Hola-

-Hola Jan Di ¿Todo bien?-

-Ya sabes, muchos pacientes pero estoy disfrutando de ello-

-Me alegro-

Jan Di escucho una voz al fondo

-Señor, la reunión va a comenzar-

-Ahora voy-

-Lo siento estoy interrumpiendo-

-No te preocupes amor, ¿Cuantas horas te faltan?-

-No lo sé-

-No vayas tan tarde a casa, come algo y duerme Jan Di, te amo-

-También te amo Jun Pyo- Cada que Jun Pyo salía de viaje, Jan Di no se sentía tímida al momento de expresar sus sentimientos por él.

-Debo irme-

- _Araso_ , adiós-

-Adiós-

Jan Di guardo su teléfono y suspiro

-Vaya, cualquiera pensaría que estas triste-

- _Sunbae_ -

-Hola Jan Di-

-Ya te vas Ji Hoo- No era una pregunta pues el chico no tenía su bata

-Sí, debo ir a una reunión al centro de arte, aunque ya es algo tarde-

Fue entonces que Jan Di se percato que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse

-No me di cuenta de la hora, y para qué es tu reunión-

-Hay una compañía que quiere invertir para un evento de música clásica-

-Oh vaya-

-Aunque el grupo Shin Hwa hizo una donación muy generosa, aun así necesitamos más fondos pues el auditorio principal debe remodelarse-

-Ya veo-

-¿Has comido algo?-

-Este...-

Ji Hoo se acerco y pidió un sándwich para llevar muy sencillo y un jugo, lo pago y se lo entrego a Jan Di

-Jun Pyo menciono que no has estado comiendo bien-

Jan Di miro sorprendida a su amigo, no sabía que su esposo lo había notado

-De verdad debo apresurarme, te veo después Jan Di, no te vayas muy tarde-

-Adiós-

Por primera vez en días disfruto mucho de la comida por muy pequeña que fuera, siempre había tenido un amor por la comida pero últimamente no le daba apetito, debía admitir que tal vez estaba sobrepasando sus límites. Debía reducir el número de horas en el hospital, dormir mas, pero en ese momento la idea no le atrajo en lo absoluto, eso solo significaba pasar más horas en su pequeña mansión, sola. " _Mejor cuando regrese Jun Pyo_ " la ex-lavandera volvió a su rutina y se fue hasta casi las 11 de la noche, al día siguiente entraría a las 7 de la mañana. Iba a ser un mes largo.

.

.

.

Apenas una semana había pasado pero Jun Pyo cada día estaba más preocupado, los reportes que recibía de el señor Lee, Ji Hoo e incluso Ga Eul lo estaban preocupando

 _-Ella ha estado trabajando mucho, según me comento mi Sunbae, ella se ha quedado turnos de 14 hrs-_

 _-Jun Pyo Sunbae, estoy preocupada por Jan Di, ella se ve algo desanimada, no sé que le sucede...-_

-Señor-La voz del secretario Jung lo sacaron de sus dolorosos y tristes recuerdos-Ya todo está listo-

-Bien, hay que darnos prisa-

.

.

.

Comenzaba la segunda semana sin Jun Pyo, Jan Di se sentía tan sola y odiaba ese sentimiento. Siempre había odiado depender de alguien, había odiado amarlo tanto que no era capaz de sacarlo de su mente. Y de nuevo volvía a odiarlo, por una razón tan tonta...lo extrañaba, odiaba extrañarlo. Odiaba esperar cada día por sus llamadas. La primera semana sin él fue un poco más sencilla pues se sometió a un duro régimen de trabajo y además Jun Pyo la llamaba seguido. Pero apenas comenzaba la semana y solo había hablado una vez con él y además su _Sunbae_ en el Hospital la mando a descansar pues casi se desmaya por agotamiento en una cirugía, por suerte la cirugía ya estaba llegando a su fin. No quería pensar en las consecuencias de que eso hubiera sucedido a media cirugía. Así que se encontraba en su pequeña mansión, aburrida.

Decidió poner un vídeo. Mientras buscaba entre su colección encontró uno que le llamo la atención, era un vídeo que había hecho Ga Eul para ellos. Puso el proyector y comenzó el vídeo.

Fotos de Jun Pyo y ella aparecieron frente a sus ojos, ella sonreía al recordar cada una de las fotos tomadas, algunas las habían tomado los guardias de la mama de Jun Pyo cuando los espiaba pero finalmente les había dado las fotos y decidieron quedarse con ellas. Otras fotos era del tiempo que pasaron antes de que él partiera a Estados Unidos, y unas cuantas más de antes de la boda. Además había un par de vídeos. En uno de ellos se mostraba a Jun Pyo y Jan Di en la sala de los F4, Jan Di le explicaba a su prometido algunos procedimientos de medicina, lo que le encantaba de ese vídeo era como la miraba. Era claro que no entendía nada pero en su mirada había admiración y mucho amor. De nuevo lo extraño.

-Señorita Jan Di ¿Se encuentra bien?- Una de las sirvientas pregunto, Jan Di sorprendida por la pregunta la cuestiono con la mirada-Parece que ha estado llorando- Agrego como explicación.

-No es nada- No se percato cuando comenzó a llorar, la chica le preparo un chocolate caliente y se marcho.

-Tonta...deja de llorar, solo es un viaje de negocios, Geum Jan Di, tú no eres así, tu eres fuerte, Fighting!-

.

.

.

Era mitad de semana. Ji Hoo miraba preocupado a la chica frente a él

- _Ji Hoo Sunbae_.-

-No sé que más podemos hacer Ga Eul-

-Lo sé, he intentado convencerla de que salgamos, de que vayamos a relajarnos o simplemente pasar un día de chicas pero ella se rehúsa, incluso Yi Jeong ya está preocupado-

-Woo Bin también intento que saliera con él pero ella dijo que tenía trabajo-

-Que haremos _Sunbae_ , ¿No crees que este triste por el viaje de Jun Pyo _Sunbae_? Hace dos meses Yi Jeong se fue por tres semanas y lo extrañe mucho-

Ji Hoo sonrió, hace menos de un año Yi Jeong y Ga Eul se habían casado, Ga Eul era una mujer de un corazón muy puro pero también era fuerte.

-Sí pero no es la primera vez que Jun Pyo se va de viaje por ello me extraña su comportamiento-

-¡Ga Eul!- Ambos detuvieron su plática cuando Jan Di apareció-¿Qué haces en el hospital? ¿Te sientes mal?-

- _Ani_ , yo solo vine a verte pero estabas ocupada y me encontré a Ji Hoo Sunbae-

-Ya veo-

-Ya que estamos los tres porque no llamamos a los demás y vamos a cenar-

-Eso es una excelente idea-Agrego Ga Eul de inmediato-Podemos ir a ese pequeño lugar...-

-¡Yoon Ji Hoo!-Los tres giraron sorprendidos por el llamado, notaron a una chica un poco más alta que ellas, con bonita figura, cabello lacio largo y flequillo. Vestía jeans, una blusa lisa y un suéter ligero. Todo en ella gritaba que era una chica de clase alta, pero su expresión era la de una chica molesta a pesar de tener una cara muy bonita. La chica se acerco. Ji Hoo permaneció serio.- ¿Como te atreves a dejarme plantada el día de hoy?-

Ga Eul y Jan Di miraban asombradas el intercambio entre Ji Hoo y la chica. ¿Ji Hoo tenía una cita?

-Seol Ha Na, no te deje plantada, la reunión es mañana-

- _Mwho_?-La chica saco su teléfono-Ah...umm disculpa-

-La reunión será en la Fundación, espero que hayas encontrado un artista que pueda estar en la presentación del festival de música clásica-

-Por supuesto que ya tengo al artista-Respondió de inmediato la chica.

-Bien, si me disculpas me marcho-

-Pero...-

-Chicas. Vamos- Dijo mientras caminaba dirigiéndose a Jan Di y Ga Eul. Las chicas aun perplejas lo siguieron. El camino al pequeño restaurante fue silencioso.

Cuando llegaron Woo Bin y Yi Jeong ya se encontraban ahí, Yi Jeong le sonrió a su esposa, la tomo de la mano y entraron seguidos de Woo Bin. Jan Di y Ji Hoo fueron los últimos.

Mientras cenaban. Ji Hoo noto como Jan Di comía muy poco, ella siempre era de buen comer, no entendía que le sucedía. Además casi no hablaba, se le veía tan melancólica...le recordó la época donde Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung casi se casan.

- _Ji Hoo Sunbae_ -Dijo Ga Eul interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-¿Quien era la chica del hospital?-

-¿Chica del hospital?- Dijo de inmediato Woo Bin

-Si dinos _Sunbae_ quien era ella- Pidió Jan Di por lo cual Ji Hoo decidió soportar el interrogatorio pues sin darse cuenta, Jan Di comenzó a comer un poco mas

-Seol Ha Na-

-¿La hija del dueño de la discográfica AN?-Preguntó intrigado el Don Juan

-Si ella. Haremos un evento en la Fundación así que ella es parte de la organización, pensó que hoy teníamos una reunión pero se equivoco-

-Bro, esa chica es hermosa, si decides no hacer nada, preséntala-

-Yah! Woo Bin _Sunbae_ , pobre chica si cae en tus manos- Dijo Jan Di sonriendo, cosa que no había hecho en todo el día pues Jun Pyo estaba muy ocupado así que solo le había enviado un par de mensajes en el día.

- _Mwho_? Claro que no, por algo me llaman Don Juan. ¿No es así Ga Eul?- Dijo bromeando el chico lo cual se gano un fuerte golpe por parte de Jan Di

-Hey respeta a las mujeres casadas-

La noche se fue entre risas y bromas. Jan Di disfruto mucho el momento pero cuando llego a su mansión, de nuevo la tristeza llego a ella.

Al día siguiente había despertado temprano, llego al hospital y se olvido de Jun Pyo y su tristeza. El día estaba resultando algo estresante pues había muchos pacientes. Cuando por fin todo se calmo, Jan Di y Ji Hoo decidieron ir por un café y unas galletas pues a pesar de todo aun había pacientes por atender pero eran pacientes no graves. Apenas estaban sacando el café de la maquina cuando uno de sus superiores los llamo

-Un accidente múltiple de auto, tres autos, al menos 10 personas lesionadas-

Jan Di y Ji Hoo corrieron a atender la emergencia.

Pasaban de las seis cuando todo se calmo. Jan Di no se sentía bien. Ji Hoo la encontró recargada en una pared.

-Geum Jan Di- Jan Di lo miro, y de pronto se desmayo-JAN DI-

.

.

.

Jun Pyo dormía plácidamente en su avión privado. Pero el sueño apareció de nuevo

 _-Jun Pyo no me dejes-_

Era la voz de Jan Di que lo llamaba una y otra vez, pero por más que el buscara no la encontraba.

.

.

-Joven Amo- Jun Pyo se incorporo de inmediato-Hemos llegado-

-Gracias Secretario Jung-

Bajo del avión y entro al auto, exhausto, había viajado tanto y había tenido tantas reuniones...saco su celular y lo encendió. De inmediato comenzó a sonar por la llegada de mensajes. Todos de Ji Hoo. Decidió escuchar el único mensaje de voz que tenia de él

-Jun Pyo, supongo que estarás viajando en este momento por ello no respondes. Escucha, Jan Di se desmayo.-Ante esto Jun Pyo reacciono de inmediato-El doctor Hwang no me quiere decir que le sucedió pero te mantendré informado-

Jun Pyo lanzo su celular de inmediato.

-Al Hospital Shin Hwa, rápido-

-Si señor- Respondió el secretario Jung.

Cuando llego, el secretario Jung ya sabía en qué habitación se encontraba Jan Di, Jun Pyo se dirigió ahí de inmediato. Fuera de la habitación se encontraba Ji Hoo y otro doctor

-Por favor Hwang _Sunbaenim_ , dígame que le sucedió-

-Ji Hoo...-

-Ji Hoo!-

-Jun Pyo-

-¿Ella está bien?-

-Es usted su esposo ¿Cierto?-Dijo el doctor antes de que Ji Hoo respondiera. Jun Pyo asintió-¿Podría hablar con usted en privado? Después podrá visitarla-

-Yo...está bien-

Ji Hoo decidió esperar a Jun Pyo, extrañado de que su _Sunbenim_ no le diera la información y además pidiera hablar con Jun Pyo en privado. No supo cuanto espero pero cuando Jun Pyo volvió noto que su amigo estaba preocupado y un poco en estado de Shock

-¿Jun Pyo?-

-Ji Hoo-

-¿Que le sucede a Jan Di?-

-Nada malo Ji Hoo solo necesita comer y descansar. Dicen que ya puede marcharse, la llevare a casa-

-Jun Pyo no me mientas te conozco-

-Créeme cuando digo que no es nada malo. -

-Está bien-

Jun Pyo entro a la habitación de Jan Di, Ji Hoo le ayudo a quitarle la intravenosa. Jun Pyo solo le puso su chaqueta encima y la tomo en brazos, el secretario Jung que aun se encontraba ahí tomo las pertenencias de Jan Di y siguió a Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo decidió marcharse, algo le decía que pronto sabría la verdad y que nada malo sucedería.

.

.

.

Jun Pyo paseaba en silencio por su habitación. Tomo una silla y la acerco a la cama. A pesar de estar cansado no podía dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría. Se cubrió el rostro con su mano y suspiro frustrado. Se acerco a la cama y se acostó a un lado de su esposa. La miro descansar, se notaba pálida, había perdido un poco de peso y eso no era sano. La tomo en brazos. La incertidumbre lo devoraba.

.

.

.

Jan Di despertó debido al calor que sentía. Se quejo aun con los ojos cerrados no comprendiendo que sucedía cuando sintió que algo la aprisionaba, abrió los ojos asustada pero se tranquilizo al instante cuando descubrió la mirada de nada más y nada menos que su esposo. Se incorporó y se sentó aun creyendo que se encontraba en un sueño, el la miro en silencio, Jan Di toco su rostro, era él, no era su imaginación.

-Goo Jun Pyo.-

Jun Pyo se sentó a su lado aun en silencio, no podía hablar, el contaba con que su esposa se despertaría hasta que amaneciera pero aun eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Jan Di lo observo un poco más, era claro que algo le preocupaba. Entonces recordó su desmayo ¿Alguien le aviso y él voló de inmediato? De inmediato se sintió culpable por preocuparle e interrumpir su viaje de negocios

-¿Cuando volverás a tu viaje?-

-Termine antes de lo planeado- Dijo Jun Pyo muy serio-Jan Di...-

-Respecto a lo que paso, lo siento no he comido bien ni he dormido bien pero prometo cuidarme...-

-Jan Di...-

-No te enojes por favor es solo que odiaba estar sola en casa...-

-Jan Di...-

-Pero ya estas de regreso prometo tener cuidado-

-Geum Jan Di- Dijo un poco más alto Jun Pyo. Jan Di lo miro preocupada, algo no estaba bien podía decirlo solo con mirarlo-Escucha el doctor hablo conmigo pero antes de que te explique lo que me dijo necesito saber... ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te has sentido bien? Se honesta, yo note cosas antes de irme pero eso solo se agravo según Ji Hoo y Ga Eul. No comías como antes, llorabas tan fácilmente...-

Las lágrimas surgieron de los ojos de la ex nadadora

-No, no he estado bien, tengo miedo que me dejes, tengo miedo que te vayas, te he necesitado más que nunca y no entiendo la razón. Además no tenia apetito, simplemente mi sistema no podía aceptar la comida-

Jun Pyo suspiro y la abrazo. Jan Di dejo que la calidez de sus brazos la confortaran. No supo cuanto paso pero de pronto su esposo se separo un poco de ella.

-Jan Di-Dijo tomando su rostro-¿Por qué no dijiste nada tonta?-

-Yah!-Jun Pyo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

-Escucha-Continuo-El doctor te hizo un estudio de sangre, Jan Di necesitas comer bien pues te hacen falta muchas vitaminas, pero hubo otra cosa que encontró en los estudios-

Jan Di lo miro, estaba preocupado. Tomo su mano.

-Jan Di...Estas embarazada-

Jan Di lo miro con absoluta incredulidad

-Que gracioso Jun Pyo, deja de jugar conmigo y dime que está sucediendo-

-No estoy jugando- Cuando Jan Di miro su rostro se dio cuenta que decía la verdad

-No, pero, no puede ser, nos cuidamos Jun Pyo, no puede estar pasando-

-Ambos sabemos que los métodos anticonceptivos no son cien por ciento seguros-

Jan Di se puso de pie, ahora era ella la que paseaba por la habitación. Se dejo caer en la silla cercana a la cama. No, esto no podía estar pasando. Lloró de nuevo recordando la promesa que ambos habían hecho.

Flashback

Faltaban unos meses para la boda, con los preparativos y la escuela, ciertamente Jan Di se encontraba exhausta. Jun Pyo decidió llevarla un fin de semana a una pequeña casa que tenía en medio del bosque.

Ambos yacían acostados en la cama de la habitación principal. Jan Di abrazaba a Jun Pyo mientras él acariciaba cuidadosamente su brazo y su espalda desnuda.

No era la primera vez que compartían ese tipo de intimidad. Ambos tenían dibujado en su rostro una leve sonrisa.

-Oye Jun Pyo...has pensado...en tener hijos- Dijo la chica mientras se movía para mirarlo

-Si, lo he pensado. No es que no me agrade la idea Jan Di, sobre todo si tú eres la madre de mis hijos, sin embargo tengo miedo-

-¿Por?-

-No quiero ser como mis papás, lo sabes-Jan Di asintió-No sé si este momento sea el adecuado para tener hijos-Ante la mirada de su novia decidió explicarse mejor-La compañía, está creciendo Jan Di, no quiero dejar a mis hijos solos por cuestiones de la compañía, tal vez en un año o un poco más las cosas se estabilicen un poco, no lo sé. Además está tu sueño, quieres ser doctora y esa carrera requiere mucho tiempo. Creo que tener un hijo pronto sería imprudente Jan Di-

-Pero Jun Pyo yo...-

-Se que si tuviéramos un hijo pronto tu dejarías todo por él, pero quiero que al menos cumplas un sueño. Te quite tu sueño de ser nadadora, no quiero interferir en que quieras ser doctora. Además siento que debemos acoplarnos a nuestra vida de casados adecuadamente.-Jan Di suspiró-Quiero tener hijos contigo Geum Jan Di, pero incluso tu sabes que es mejor esperar-

Jan Di asintió pues muy dentro de sí sabía que su futuro esposo tenía razón.

-Entonces hagamos un acuerdo, cuando creamos que es el momento justo, nos dedicaremos a ello- Agrego la chica

-Prometido-

Sellaron la promesa y siguieron disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

Fin Flashback

La promesa había sido mantenida. Jan Di no había pensado mucho en ese tema de nuevo hasta hace unos tres meses cuando Ga Eul tuvo una falsa alarma de embarazo. Nadie más se entero de ello. Sin embargo Jan Di se había dedicado completamente a su carrera. Jun Pyo trabajaba duro para que la empresa creciera más. Y justo ahora iban a tener un hijo. Jan Di miro a Jun Pyo, temerosa de que le reprochara haber roto la promesa.

-Jan Di- Dijo Jun Pyo cuando ella lo miro-Escucha...haremos lo que tu desees- Jun Pyo no pudo continuar, no, no le agradaba la idea de un aborto. Cuando el doctor le dijo que Jan Di estaba embarazada, jamás había sentido toda esa mezcla de sentimientos, amor hacia su esposa, miedo por no ser un buen padre e incertidumbre ante lo desconocido de la situación. Le agradaba la idea de ser padre, claro estaba asustado. Pero tener una familia con Geum Jan Di era simplemente maravilloso. Claro que los niños aun no le gustaban del todo pero desde que su hermana tuvo un hijo, se encontraba más familiarizado con cuidar a un niño.

-¿Quieres que aborte?- Dijo Jan Di con un sollozo. Jun Pyo se acerco y se arrodillo ante ella

-Jan Di, quiero que seas feliz, es lo único que quiero, si me dices que no es momento, que aun necesitas tiempo para terminar tu especialización lo entenderé, si me dices que a pesar de todo quieres tener un hijo en este momento yo aceptare cualquiera de ambas decisiones y estaré contigo. Porque soy tu esposo y te amo-

A veces Jun Pyo la sorprendía demasiado. En su mente una imagen de Jun Pyo jugando con un pequeño bebé mientras ella los observaba en silencio apareció. Si bien era cierto que desearía tener una especialización más avanzada, tener un hijo la haría más feliz. Jan Di tomo su mano.

-Goo Jun Pyo- Jun Pyo la miro con miedo pues no sabía que diría-Vamos a ser padres-

Jun Pyo la miro por un momento maravillado con la mujer frente a él. Una sonrisa que no se había permitido y además una felicidad inexplicable aparecieron por fin. Tomo en brazos a su esposa y la abrazo, no hacían falta palabras. Ese gesto lo explicaba todo. Goo Jun Pyo por fin tendría la familia que siempre deseo, llena de amor.

.

.

.

Por supuesto la pareja tuvo muchas discusiones pues después de una visita al doctor descubrieron que Jan Di debía ser cuidadosa pues no se alimento correctamente y debía cuidarse. Apenas tenía dos meses de embarazo. El doctor le explico que eran comunes los casos donde la futura mamá se encontraba sensible y además que no tuviera apetito sin embargo a pesar de ello debía cuidarse y poner especial atención a su alimentación. Una vez terminada la consulta, Jun Pyo se dirigió a la compañía y Jan Di decidió visitar a su tutor en el hospital.

-Jan Di-Escucho que la llamaban

-Ji Hoo Sunbae-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me he recuperado, disculpa por preocuparte.-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el hospital

-¿Qué es lo que te sucedía? No me quisieron decir nada-

-Solo era cansancio y malnutrición- Explico la chica, aún no quería que nadie se enterará de su embarazo pues el doctor le dijo que el primer trimestre es el más difícil pues es cuando hay más peligro de aborto involuntario por lo cual prefirieron guardar la noticia por un mes más.

Ji Hoo por supuesto no le creyó mucho, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Hola abeoji...está bien te veré en un rato-Termino la llamada-Mi abuelo me necesita en la fundación, debo irme Jan Di, cuídate-

-Adiós Sunbae-

Jan Di siguió su camino y finalmente llego a la oficina de Hwang Sunbaenim. Toco la puerta y él le pidió que de inmediato entrara

-Geum Jan Di-

-Sunbaenim-

-Veo que te encuentras mejor-

-Si pero creo que debo hablar con usted-

-Muy bien la escucho-

-Como sabe, estoy embarazada, apenas son dos meses de embarazo. He pensado mucho que voy a hacer-

-Jan Di, tu sabes que este hospital es muy flexible respecto a las internas que se convierten en madres-

-Lo sé Sunbaenim sin embargo no creo que sea posible completar mi estadía para convertirme en cirujana. Sé que las políticas del hospital permiten estar fuera por al menos cuatro meses sin embargo, regresar, hacer guardias de días completos y demás...no digo que sea imposible pero no es lo que quiero Sunbaenim. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi hijo o hija-

-Eres la esposa del dueño del Hospital Jan Di yo creo que se podría arreglar algo además de que eres buena doctora, has asistido a las cirugías con gran éxito debo añadir-

Jan Di sonrió ante el último comentario, sin embargo eso es lo que no quería, que por tratarse de la esposa de Jun Pyo tuviera preferencia-

-Creo que sería mejor para mí quedarme en pediatría general-

-Jan Di, una vez que hagamos el cambio será muy difícil que regreses a las prácticas como cirujana-

-Lo sé pero es lo mejor-

-Si esta completamente segura yo me encargare de todo-

-Gracias Sunbaenim sin embargo quisiera pedirle mucha discreción pues se trata del futuro hijo de Goo Jun Pyo-

-Lo entiendo, no quiero que tu esposo me corra del Hospital-

Jan Di rió ante la broma, agradeció la ayuda y se marcho.

Tomaría lo que restaba de la semana como días libres pues el lunes comenzaría con su nueva especialización.

Jun Pyo le había insistido que no era necesario dejar de ser interna en cirugía pero ella sabía que un niño requería muchas cosas y la más importante era a sus padres. Jun Pyo ya estaba haciendo esfuerzos por delegar muchas actividades para así poder estar con su pequeño o pequeña entonces ella también haría un sacrificio.

.

.

.

Ji Hoo no era tonto, cuando se entero del cambio de especialización de Jan Di sabía que algo andaba mal. Cuando veía a Jan Di ella siempre lo evadía lo cual le estaba comenzando a molestar. Probó suerte con Jun Pyo pero fue peor pues se excuso en una agenda llena para que sus encuentros fueran cortos. No solo estaba molesto, sino se sentía dolido y era de esperar, dos de sus mejores amigos lo estaban evitando.

Así que se reunió con nada más y nada menos el príncipe de la mafia.

-Así que te han estado evitando...Sabes Ji Hoo puedo entenderlos, si quieren ocultar algo es malo estar cerca de ti, nos conoces demasiado bien y te percatarías de lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo-

-Eso quiere decir que si están ocultando algo-

-Sí, es como Yi Jeong, ambos notamos cuando se comenzó a enamorar de Ga Eul, Él trato de ocultarlo pero lo conocemos. Así que lo que sea que estén ocultando solo esperemos que no sea nada malo.-

.

.

.

Jan Di ya tenía tres meses y medio de embarazo, ¿Como había logrado ocultarlo de sus amigos? Era un misterio incluso para ella. Su nueva área de especialidad era diferente a la de Ji Hoo por lo que nunca podía verlo debido a los horarios. Además de que ella solía evitarlo. Evitar a Ga Eul y al resto del F4 no había sido tan difícil debido a que cada quien se enfocaba en sus respectivos negocios o en el caso de Ga Eul, ella se enfocaba en acoplarse a la nueva vida de casada, bueno ni tan nueva pero para ella era algo complicada ya que ser maestra, y además aprender diversos temas acerca del museo requerían mucho tiempo.

Esa tarde se reunirían con el F4. Era hora de dar la noticia. Jan Di se vistió de manera casual y cómoda y espero a su esposo.

Para Jun Pyo había sido realmente difícil ocultar la noticia. Estaba tan feliz que quería que todos se enteraran pero no quería adelantarse, ¿Y sí Jan Di sufría un aborto involuntario? Pero ya tenía más de tres meses así que ambos habían acordado dar la noticia a sus amigos pues un día antes sus familias se habían enterado de que serían abuelos y tíos. Todos estaban felices ahora solo faltaban sus hermanos, sus hermanos del alma. Le alegraba la noticia pero a la vez ya había sido todo un reto para él. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con una Jan Di algo agresiva pero afectuosa...pero no esperaba enfrentarse a una Jan Di tan...emocional. A veces lloraba de la nada, a veces era más afectuosa de lo normal, y claro había algo más que lo tenía sorprendido. No es que Jan Di y él tuvieran una mala vida sexual, al contrarío, de hecho su vida sexual era satisfactoria, pero ahora Jan Di de la nada lo sorprendía con deseo de ser suya, el claro como buen hombre no se resistía pero a veces simplemente quería descansar. Dejo de pensar en ello cuando llego por Jan Di para reunirse con el F4.

Cuando llegaron todos ya los esperaban pues hacía tiempo que no se reunían. Comieron en casa de Yi Jeong y Ga Eul y después simplemente estaban pasando el rato.

-Chicos-Dijo Jun Pyo- Hay algo que queremos decirles-Todos lo miraban expectantes pues querían saber porque se habían estado escondiendo de ellos-Vamos a ser padres- Dijo con solemnidad y una felicidad que dejo con la boca abierta a sus amigos.

Ga Eul de inmediato felicito a Jan Di pero los chicos parecían no reaccionar. Woo Bin ciertamente estaba en shock, ¿Jun Pyo sería padre? No dudaba que daría su mejor esfuerzo. Yi Jeong pensaba a alta velocidad, se alegraba por sus amigos pero si era sincero estaba un poco curioso pues algo que evitaba pensar era en eso, niños. Al menos por el momento. Y Ji Hoo, no podía creerlo, sus amigos iban a ser papás. Y lo entendió, entendió el cambio de especialidad de Jan Di. Le sorprendió como ella era capaz de cambiar su sueño solo por Goo Jun Pyo. Finalmente felicitaron a la pareja y siguieron disfrutando del momento.

Ji Hoo había seguido a Jan Di cuando ella salió un momento al jardín

-Así que esto era lo que me ocultaban.-

-Perdón Ji Hoo Sunbae, simplemente no queríamos decírselos hasta pasar el primer trimestre, es el más complicado-

-Por eso dejaste de ser interna en el área de cirugía ¿Estarás bien con ello?-

-Se que te es difícil entender Sunbae, pero esto me hace feliz. Nadie me obligo a quedar embarazada y por supuesto nadie me obliga a quedarme en casa, pero yo quiero que mi hijo crezca con sus padres a su lado, no con sus padres ocupados...-

-Si pero tu sueño...-

-Mi sueño ha cambiado Sunbae, no sabes lo feliz que soy en este momento. Jun Pyo será un gran padre.-

-Y tu una gran madre-

-Gracias Sunbae-

La reunión termino muy tarde, pero todos se sentían felices. Habría un nuevo integrante en la familia del F4. Las cosas seguían cambiando para el grupo de amigos.

Jan Di se sentía agradecida. Miro a sus amigos, no, sus hermanos. Sabía que los hijos de los F4 no estarían solos, el F4 estaría siempre para ellos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Jun Pyo agradeció no por primera vez ahora tener un hogar, no no era esta casa, su hogar era Jan Di y ahora le iba a dar el mejor regalo, un hijo.

Y aunque claro todo había sucedido inesperadamente, la vida de nuevo le mostraba la belleza de lo inesperado. Primero fue Jan Di, él jamás espero conocer a una mujer como ella. Tampoco esperó amar de aquella manera, ser correspondido, tener una familia (Pues para él la familia de Jan Di era suya también). Finalmente, no esperaba tener un hijo pronto...pero iba a ser padre. Miro a su esposa quien ya estaba lista para dormir. Sí, lo inesperado era perfecto.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
